If I was a PlanesWalker
by FinalKingdomHearts
Summary: Summary; I wake up in an unfamiliar city (Ravnica) with last thing I remember is a giant meteor crashing down and being caught in the impact. A self-insert of being a planeswalker of Magic The Gathering. Idea on profile.


Disclaimer; I do not own Magic The Gathering.

Chapter 1

In the plane of Ravnica, is the City of Ravnica a vast worldwide cityscape of stone architect. I wake up to find myself in an unfamiliar city and the last thing I remember is giant meteor crashing down and being caught in the impact. I ask a man passing by the name of the city you are in and he says "Ravnica" walking off laughing. Realizing the Magic The Gathering card game is more than just a game and I am a Planeswalker. I decide to go to the Izzet League Guild, meet Niv-Mizzet to tell him all that I know and ask to join the Izzet League Guild. I ask other passerby directions to the Izzet League Guild Hall, the passerby tells me, and I am on my way. My reason for wanting to join the Izzet League is I value science and the Izzet League is the guild of science.

I make my way to the Izzet League Guild Hall, the immense tower, Nivix. Once there, I go to the top floor to meet with Niv-Mizzet, the 15,000 years old draconic leader of the Izzet League. I respectfully greet Niv-Mizzet, tell him that I am a new Planeswalker, and tell him about my world's technology and my desire to join the Izzet League. Niv-Mizzet is intrigued about my world's technology and allows me to join the Izzet League. The next day, I go to breakfast in the guild's mess hall. Once I get my food, I sit at one of the tables. There were several of my fellow Izzet League members at the table. I introduced myself to them. I told them about my home world and its technology. Several of them were intrigued about the internet while a few others were interested in the land and sky vehicles of my home world. I told them, I wanted to recreate my world's technology and asked them if they would help. They said they'll think about it. We finished breakfast and each of us went on our way. As I was walking through the tower trying to find a lab to work in, thinking of what I want to make. I decided that I would first recreate is the internet. But I would need to make computers to make the internet, at least they had electricity. Then I realized I had no idea how to make a computer this is going to take a long time.

The next day, I go to the Izzet Spell Archive to learn the spells I have been using in the card game. I looked up the spells for lighting, Annihilating Fire, Blustersquall, Chandra's Fury, Downsize, Electrickery, Explosive Impact, Goblin Rally, Krenko's Command, Mizzium Mortars, Pursuit of Flight, Thoughtflare, Wild Guess, Teleportal, Mark of Eviction, Peel from Reality, Telling Time, Train of Thought, Convolute, Runeboggle, Thunderheads, Vacuumelt, Frazzle, Repeal, Pyromatics, Rain of Embers, Reroute, Leyline of Lightning, and Electrolyze. And the summoning spells for Blistercoil Weird, Cobblebrute, Goblin Electromancer, Guttersnipe, Izzet Keyrune, Hypersonic Dragon, Nivix Guildmage, Runewing, Tenement Crasher, Welkin Tern, Gelectrode, Wee Dragonauts, Tibor and Lumia, Izzet Chronarch, Izzet Guildmage, and Petrahydrox.

The next day, Niv-Mizzet asks me to test a spell to give someone one-hundred percent access to their brain, on myself. I agreed to have the spell tested on myself and the results were spectacular. With 100% use of my brain over the usual 20%, I used my newfound power to create a laptop. Niv-Mizzet asked me what it was, I told him it was a portable computer. And when I explained what computers were, he was grinning like a buffoon. Then I just realized my only limit was my imagination. Ravnica is in for great technological advancement.

The next day, during breakfast, I met up with the Izzet League members I met before and told them about my new power. They had various reactions that all summed up to being impressed. Later, I got my own lab and I started with planning the layout for a power grid, house wiring, and the recreation of the light-bulb, which is easier done then said with my power. After I finished with the planning I decided to create my Izzet League uniform an armored body suit complete with a motorcycle helmet all in rustic red/blue with gold outlining each armor segment. The only times were I where the helmet are when I am working or when in a dual.

The next day, I meet up with Niv-Mizzet and told him about a plan I came up with that morning involving setting up a power grid bringing electricity to everyone's house along with light-bulbs and then start selling appliances to get the Izzet League money for buying more research materials for the members of the Izzet League. Niv-Mizzet was impressed with my plan and said he'll try to get it implemented. I thanked him and went on my way.

A few days later, a huge generator was erected, a power grid was set up all over Ravnica, and lighting fixtures placed in every house. And with the selling of appliances begun, will make all of Ravnica dependent on the Izzet League for all their technologically needs. Then I thought of another idea; a planeswalker library maintained of the Izzet League where the collective knowledge of the planeswalkers can be stored, protected, and shared. Then I had another idea; create mechanical drones, beasts, weapons, and mechs. The drones would have a two attack, a two defense, the ability to combine with other drones or machines to give a power boost, and there would also be assent drones to help around labs and in homes. The mechanical beasts will be mechanical version of wolfs, panthers, and dragons. And the mechs will have a resemblance to bipedal dragons. That afternoon I spoke with Niv-Mizzet about my ideas and he especially liked my idea of a planeswalker library.

After several days the planeswalker library was finished being built via an automated tarraforming spell and a device was built to copy, archive the knowledge of anyone who enters the library and over the entrance was the planeswalker symbol. Since the planeswalker library was built I spent every other afternoon studying the basics of all mana colors but focused on blue/red mana spells and spell theory. From the spell theory I created a few blue/red spells; plasma sward a (+3/+0) enchantment, plasma shield a (+0/+3) enchantment, and plasma beam which is shooting a beam of plasma from my palm causing five damage.

A few days later, during breakfast, I met up with the Izzet League members I met before and told them about the new spell I created. They were very impressed with the spells they were so simple they were ingenious.

End Chapter

N/A I do not have the muse to continue this story, please make your own version.


End file.
